<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>180903 by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751036">180903</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu'>dont_wanna_jongout_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished Letters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Boyfriends, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mga liham na hindi napadala, nabasa, at natapos dahil sa pagitan ng paglimot at pag-alala, pinili nila ang patuloy na magmahal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished Letters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>180903</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ikatlo ng Setyembre taong 2018<br/>
2:55 ng madaling araw<br/>
Sa lamesa ng kusina<br/>
Habang umiinom</p><p>Jongin,</p><p>
  <strike>Hi kamusta ka na</strike><br/>
<strike>Alam kong</strike><br/>
<strike>Jongin sana</strike>
</p><p>Teddy Bear. Naalala ko nung pinakilala ka ni Chanyeol sakin, yung damit at pantalon mo nun puro teddy bear design. Naisip ko agad na ang cute cute mo. Natuwa pa ako kase parehas tayong nakasalamin. Alam mo yun, minsan ‘di mo lang mapipigilan maghanap ng similarity. Kinuwento mo sakin na kahit specs yun ay may grado yung salamin mo, syempre kinuwento ko naman yung akin na kailangan ko yung salamin dahil kung wala, aakalain ng iba na sinasamaan ko sila ng tingin. Kahit na medyo awkward, sobrang saya ko nung araw na yun dahil naisip ko na hindi naman pala masama magkaroon ng bagong kaibigan bukod kila Chanyeol at Baekhyun.</p><p>Alam mo ba halos mahulog ako nun sa kama nung nagtext ka kinabukasan? Akala ko naboringan ka pero inaya mo ako ulit lumabas. Hindi ako madetalye sa pagdadamit pero tinawagan ko si Baekhyun kase ayokong ma turn off ka kung puro itim lang makikita mong suot ko. Sulit naman hiya ko kase natulala ka nung nakita ako at pansin ko yung pamumula ng pisngi mo, napakacute mo nun, o siguro lagi ka talagang cute. Kapag nagpapout ka habang nagsasalita, kapag tumatawa ka, kapag naglalambing, kapag naiinis, laging cute.</p><p>Sabi ni Chanyeol gusto mo rin daw ako. Ang obvious naman daw kase lagi tayong nagtetext na minsan umaabot ng madaling araw, lagi rin tayong lumalabas, at madalas kang bumisita sa bahay para makikain. Sabi mo ang sarap kong magluto at sana lagi mo matikman mga luto ko, sabi ko ayos lang sakin lalo na kung ikaw ang laging makakakain nun. Hindi ko inakala na aamin ka sakin nung araw na yun, kahit na utal utal yung speech mo hindi ko maiwasan na maluha dahil mahal mo rin pala ako.</p><p>Hindi ako iyakin na tao pero siguro kapag kasama kita oo, lalo na nung sinurpresa mo ako sa birthday ko, may pa balloons, bouquet, at candlelight dinner kang nakahanda. Sabi mo sobrang nagpapasalamat ka dahil nakilala mo ko at busy ako nun magpunas ng luha at sipon.</p><p>Ang hirap na ‘di ka panoorin nung busy ka magbuhat ng gamit natin, hindi ko alam kung sadya yung pa sleeveless mo para makita ko yung muscles mo pero mas concerned ako kase baka matuyuan ka ng pawis. Ayaw mo pa magpapunas kase sabi mo ‘di ka na baby na tinanggi ko naman dahil kahit na mukha kang sexy model na pawis, ‘di mawawala yung pagnguso mo.<br/>
Sa yakap mo mula pagtulog hanggang magising ako, ‘pag pinagtitimpla mo akong kape, sa halik mo bago umalis pati sa pa uwi ko, kapag minamasahe mo ako pag masakit katawan ko, shinashampoo buhok ko kapag sabay tayong maligo, naiisip ko minsan kung deserve ko ba yung pagmamahal na meron ka. Kahit na hindi mo sabihin yung “mahal kita” ramdam na ramdam ko na iyon palagi. Walang araw na lumilipas na hindi ko naramdaman ang pagmamahal mo.</p><p>Nung sinabi mong namimiss mo na yung parents mo, ang bilis kong pumayag na bumisita ka kahit na hindi ako makakasama dahil alam ko na matagal ka nang hindi nakakabisita. Binigyan mo pa ako nun ng “bear hug” para ‘di kita mamiss.</p><p>Kung babalikan ko lahat, wala akong ibang nakita sayo kung hindi ang pagmamahal at walang sawang pag-aalaga. Kaya hindi ko maintindihan nung tinext ako ng mama mo ilang araw nung umalis ka para pumunta sa kanila. Akala ko ay dahil may okasyon kaya naisipan niyo akong ayain, hindi ko pa rin maintindihan kung bakit nung dumating ako ay nalaman ko na wala ka na.</p><p>Siguro nga masyado nang malabo ang mga mata ko, dahil sa bawat pagkakataon na magkasama tayo ay hindi ko napansin yung mga malulungkot mong ngiti. Na sa bawat yakap mo sa akin ay may natatago ka palang problema. Hindi ko nakita yung mensahe sa likod ng bawat sagot mo na ayos ka lang.</p><p>Taon na lumipas ngunit hindi ko pa rin matanggap na wala ka na.</p><p>Wala na akong katabi sa kama sa pagtulog at paggising ko<br/>
Wala nang yayakap sakin mula sa likod tuwing magluluto ako<br/>
Wala nang magtitimpla ng kape sakin<br/>
Wala nang magmamasahe ng likod ko tuwing masakit yun<br/>
Wala na yung lalaking pinakilala ni Chanyeol na puro teddy bear ang design ng damit.</p><p> </p><p>Taon na lumipas pero hanggang ngayon<br/>
sana mas nayakap pa kita nang mahigpit sana—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>